Heatwave
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Friends become lovers


HEATWAVE

The humidity was stifling, even with the air conditioner blasting and I felt an overwhelming need to peel the thin cotton of my dress away from my sticky skin. It was the fourth day of the heat wave and I was miserable, I couldn't cook because the oven heated everything up too much, but at the same time it was too bloody hot to eat anything anyway. The rumbling of my stomach alerted me to the fact that hot, or not, my body needed fuel.

A quick glance in the fridge showed nothing useful seeing as I hadn't ventured to the store in about a week. All I had was some fruit, a bag of chocolate chips and a few eggs. The fruit was devoured in a flash, my stomach still complaining loudly.

Unless…..oh yes, perfect.

I was just stirring the chocolate chips into the cookie mix when I heard his car pull up. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the knowledge of seeing him. Two weeks was too long for him to be out of town.

He had a key to my house so I didn't bother going to the door, which would make me seem too eager, instead I returned my focus to the cookie dough, scooping some onto the end of my finger and sucking it off. I had every intention of eating the entire bowl. I turned to see him standing in the entry way to the kitchen and promptly let out a laugh at the sight of him.

His white shirt was plastered to his torso, the sweatier version of a wet t-shirt contest. Sweat was beading on his brow and his upper lip, and I wasn't at all surprised.

"Seriously Tom? It's 100 degrees outside and you show up wearing those stupid black jeans again?"

The poor bugger's face was bright red and I swear he looked like a lobster fresh out of the pot of boiling water.

I handed him a bottle of cold water from the fridge and watched as he guzzled it down in one go, strangely enthralled by the motion of his adams apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Even like this he was still gorgeous. Bastard. God he pissed me off.

Scooping another finger of dough I waited for him to catch his breath. One burnished eyebrow rose as I licked my fingers clean and I furrowed my own brow at him in confusion.

"It's hot." He stated matter of factly, reaching for a second bottle of water.

"No, really? What was your first clue, Sherlock?" I laughed. "Why do you think I bagged on your ridiculous pants?"

"I thought we talked about you comparing me to Cumberbatch." He moved to the counter, eyeing up the contents of the bowl and swiping one long finger through the mix before I could whack his hand with my wooden spoon.

"No, you talked; I merely pretended to listen and tuned you out like I always do." I shrugged nonchalantly, knowing I was getting under his skin. "Besides I can never hear you over the sound of how sexy and awesome that man is." I faked a moan, giggling to myself when I saw the thunderous look on Tom's face.

The poor man looked like he was about to explode and it served his ass right. He'd never shown the slightest bit of interest in me as anything other than a friend, until the day he introduced me to his friend. Tom had always known I had a thing for him and he had no right to get pissy when Ben flirted. But pissy he got, so I made it a point to rub it in his face every chance I got. It was my revenge for three years of sexual frustration and hurt feelings.

I held an innocent look on my face, staring him down as he fumed. I could almost see the black cartoon cloud hovering above his curls and I was pretty sure there was steam rising from his shirt. I licked dough off my fingers again, deliberately slowly taking advantage of the direction I knew his eyes would look. I reached behind me for my water glass full of ice, holding it where he couldn't see it.

Stepping forward I attempted to look abashed, leaning up to wrap my arms around his neck, ignoring the jolt that went through my body every time I touched him.

"I'm sorry." I managed to choke out without laughing as I peeled his shirt from his skin and sent the entire glass of ice down the back of his shirt.

He leapt back from me with a yelp; yanking his shirt from his pants to release the ice from its contact with his heated skin.

"Fucking hell!" he thundered as the ice went clattering to the floor. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed to cool down a bit." I shrugged, almost falling to my knees with laughter at the indignant look on his face. I didn't actually want him to be mad at me, but he was so freaking

"Payback is a bitch darling." He growled from behind me, close enough that I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

I turned back toward him, greeted with the expanse of his sweat soaked shirt and took a deep breath before I looked up, holding his gaze with a confidence I didn't feel.

"Bring it." His eyes flared as I crossed my arms over my chest, standing my ground. The air fairly crackled around us, the tension, at least for me, so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He took a step closer, his hands coming down on either side of where I leaned against the counter. His eyes had darkened, there was no trace of humor in his face and his mouth was set in a grim line. I bravely stood my ground, my breath coming in short pants as his gaze slid deliberately over my chest. He licked his lips slowly before meeting my eyes again and I wanted to melt into a puddle at his feet.

"This is a dangerous game you're playing luv." The warning was clear in his voice as one hand trailed up my arm to tangle in the hair at the back of my head.

I tried to control the pounding of my heart as he leaned closer, but I was sure he could hear the frantic beating, judging from the self satisfied smirk on his face.

Was this the moment I had longed for all this time? A felt a thrill go through me at the thought of his hands finally on me. I closed my eyes in bliss as his lips came into contact with my ear, his hot breath confusing my senses and causing me to shiver in delight.

"Loki'd." I went stiff as the whisper hit me, the exact moment his free hand smeared a dollop of cookie dough down the side of my neck in a sticky stripe.

Tom leaped back, giggling as my mouth fell open in shock. There was no trace of his mood from a moment before, his eyes were bright and his tongue was pushed between his teeth as he made that "ehehehe" sound I used to find so adorable.

Not anymore.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I realized that the bastard had just manipulated me, used the feelings he knew I had for him in order to win a stupid little game that had begun harmlessly. I felt, betrayed and hurt and fucking furious.

Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself across the space at him; fists raised and punched him square in the chest, knocking the damn 'ehehehe' right out of him with a whoosh. I tried, in as much as my puny fists could against his rock hard expanse, to pummel him, not caring that hot, angry tears were now streaming down my face.

"Get out!" I screamed at the unmovable wall before me. "Fuck off and don't ever come back! I hate you!"

In less than a heartbeat his hands were around my wrists, tight, holding my fists in place as I struggled.

"Let me go you asshole!" I ground out, jerking my arms to no avail.

Before I even knew what was happening, I was spun around and pulled hard against him; one large hand holding my wrists against my chest, the other pulling my head to his shoulder, stretching out my neck as I fought against him. The more I wriggled to get free, the tighter his grasp became until I could almost feel his fingertips digging into the bones of my wrists.

I heard his frustrated sigh in my ear as his hand released my head, only to grasp at my hip and yank my body back against him, hard.

I went shock still as I felt his hips push into my lower back. I wasn't imagining the length of him pressing painfully hard against me, just as I wasn't imagining the way he ground against me, making sure there was no way I could miss his point.

"I told you were playing a dangerous game, my love." He whispered in my ear, before his tongue swiped up my neck in one long, agonizingly slow lick, removing the sticky dough but leaving behind a mark where my shoulder met my neck as he bit the skin there.

The noises I made were inhuman at best as my knees weakened. If not for him holding me against him I would have fallen to the floor.

"Did you honestly think you could tease me like that and get away with it?"

Ummm yes.

His teeth clasped my earlobe hard and I yelped while he chuckled in my ear.

"What did you think was going to happen, hmmm? Did you think there wouldn't be consequences to your actions? Did you think I didn't know exactly what you were up to? You ruined the plans I had for you darling, and now I'm afraid you are going to have to suffer my….wrath."

I opened my mouth to reply but no sound came out as he jerked my body around again, pushing me back against the countertop. I gulped, wide eyed at the hard, predatory look on his face, seeing no mercy for me in his eyes. His words were rolling about in my head but I couldn't make sense of them as my mind fogged and my brain started turning into jelly.

Tom dropped my wrists and I winced against the stabbing pain of the blood rushing back into my fingertips.

"Tom?" I croaked in a panic, not knowing what to do, where to run or even what I might be running away from.

His lips came crashing down on mine before I could speak another word. The kiss was forceful and demanding but not rough or angry. My knees buckled and my still tingling hands grasped t his waist in an effort to hold myself up. I had imagined the feel of his lips on mine countless times, but nothing could prepare me for the thrill that shot through me now. It was so much more than my imagination ever could have conjured, the softness, the heat, the dampness of his tongue as it stroked against mine languidly.

My arms moved from his sides to clasp around his neck, tugging at his damp hair and moaning as his teeth gnashed gently against my bottom lip. I didn't care about the bruises I was likely to have where my back pressed against the counter, all I could register was the feel of his body leaning against mine, the taste of his mouth, the smell of him that enveloped my senses. I needed more, I needed all of him. I had spent so much time wishing and hoping for his touch and I was impatient for it now.

Desperate, the last vestiges of anger at his joke fading away into pure desire, I tried to slide my hips forward, hoping for any contact to help ease the ache. Foiled! His hands, which until now had been gripping the counter, came down hard on my hips, pushing me away and back against the cabinet. He broke the kiss, leaving me panting, and bent his knees until we were eye to eye.

"Uh uh uh darling. Not so fast." The bastard smirked; pleased with the breathless, desire-crazed state he had me in. "Pay. Back."

The lustful menace in his voice sent me reeling, and I could only stare dumbly at him as my mind went foggy and heat rushed through my blood, pooling between my thighs. He bent down and his eyes hot and direct. My fingers were still tangled in his hair and my body jolted as I felt his hands slide down from my hips, down my thighs and back again, pulling the hem of my dress up roughly.

I felt my skin prickle under his fingers as he yanked at my underwear, his eyes never leaving mine as my pants slid down over my legs. How I had the presence of mind to step out of them and kick them aside I would never know, because at that moment his hands gripped hold of the backs of my thighs, hoisting my body up until my rear rested on the countertop. In the next breath he yanked my legs apart and stepped between them, pulling my body hard against him. The breath left my lungs in a whoosh as his hips pushed against me, the thick, hard length of his cock, imprisoned within his jeans, grinding against me. He held my thighs apart, controlling the way my body moved, or didn't move against him and I wanted to scream in frustration.

"Tom." I groaned, clutching at his neck and trying to pull him closer. "Please."

I wasn't a woman who had ever begged for anything, but I was now, whispering 'please' over and over while he simply watched me. I didn't care about anything now, other than getting his hands and mouth on me. I knew I was squirming wantonly and I didn't feel a lick of embarrassment, just lust, pure and primal.

"I know what you want love, but not yet." He chuckled as I let out a frustrated groan and dug my fingernails into his scalp. His hands, however, hoisted my thighs around his hips, finally, before sliding up my sides and tugging my arms from around his neck. He placed my hands on the counter behind me and pulled my hips flush against him so I was leaning back, my back arching in pleasure as I finally felt the sweet relief of pressure against my centre.

I watched his tongue push between his teeth as he stroked one long finger down my nose, over my lips and down my neck to the low neckline of my dress.

"You are all flushed and red sweetheart." He stated smugly, leaning forward to run his tongue over my bottom lip. "Is that ridiculous dress too confining in this heat, hmmmm?" he muttered against my mouth.

I nodded mutely, watching wide eyed as his hands met at the first button and yanked, hard. I gasped as the tiny buttons flew and the delicate, flimsy fabric tore apart.

"I liked that dress!" I yelped, as he pulled the fabric aside, baring my skin to his ravenous gaze.

"Too bad." He murmured as he made short work of my front-clasping (thank god cause I loved it) bra, leaving my destroyed clothing hanging loosely from my shoulders.

His eyes burned and even in my haze I could my blush as he looked me over. I knew I was essentially naked, splayed out on the counter, chest heaving, stomach clenched and my skin glistening with sweat. His hands, damnit those perfect fucking hands, slid down the front of me, palms grazing my nipples which tightened instantly, aching for the delicious tugging sensation that only his mouth could provide.

My head went back as those same hands travelled the length of my ribcage, down my stomach, ghosting over my hips until they settled on the inside of my thighs. His long fingers dug into my flesh as his thumbs pulled me open to his gaze.

An appreciative moan caught my attention and my head snapped forward to see him licking his lips as his eyes burned into my center. The intimacy of it both embarrassed me and caused a hot jolt of desire to course through me. I saw him smile smugly as I slickened under his stare.

I tried to roll my hips against his grasp, urging him to touch, to fill, anything to ease the open, empty ache I felt. He responded by tightening his grasp, his fingers leaving what I knew would soon become bruises.

"Nice try dear." He murmured, not even raising his eyes from their perusal between my legs.

I wanted to hit him, I was so frustrated but all I managed was an animal growl as he chuckled and ran his thumb lightly over my folds, down, dipping just inside me briefly and back again.

"You bastard." I whimpered, trying to squirm. "I hate you."

"So you keep saying, and yet here you are, spread open like a delectable banquet, so wet you're almost dripping and so obviously wanting my touch." He shrugged and looked up at me, his self satisfied smirk and wink infuriating me.

"Now, now darling, no need to offer me death threats with your eyes, I'm only giving you what you've wanted all this time." One lone fingertip circled my entrance, round and round serving only to make my frustration grow. His words hit me like heated droplets of water, causing my hair to stand on end. I moaned, desperately trying to push myself against his hands. I was panting now, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Look at me!" His voice was rough and demanding and my eyes flew open to meet his. One hand let go of my thigh and my eyes followed to where he was working at his belt buckle.

"You are going to watch, darling, and if you look away for even a moment I'll stop. Do you understand?"

I nodded my eyes wide as I took in this side of him. I had guessed that something a little darker lurked beneath his goofy, gentlemanly façade, but I hadn't been expecting this. I liked this aspect, I liked it a lot. I watched, open mouthed as he undid his jeans and freed himself from their confines with a grunt. I bit my lip hard at the sight, he was an impressive specimen and the thought of that inside me was almost enough to make me come undone right then. I unconsciously licked my lips, a movement that caused his eyes to flare.

"You want this, don't you?" He crooned as his hand slid gently up and down his length. God yes I wanted that, in my hands, my mouth, buried deep inside me. I wanted that more than anything and he knew it. Just as I knew his 'payback' was far from over.

"Look darling, look, this is all because of you." He grunted as his hand moved smoothly over his cock.

"This is what you do to me, what you've always done to me." I looked at him in shock as he continued, his finger sliding deep inside me without warning, making me emit a high, keening wail.

"I lay awake at night thinking about you." He dragged his finger out, circling again, the only part of him that was touching me.

"I can't tell you…yes that's it…" he slid his finger inside again, his eyes gleaming as I whimpered. "…the number of times I've imagined…." Sliding oh so slowly out. "…your mouth instead of my hand."

My legs started to shake as he pushed in again.

"Watch what I'm doing to you love." He panted. His hand moving faster over his glistening length; his finger dragging and sliding in and out of me. It was enough to make me blind with lust, but I needed more friction, more pressure as he was steadfastly ignoring that one tiny part of me that was screaming for his ministrations. I looked down to see his long finger disappear inside me and groaned loudly.

"Does it feel good, my love?" Out.

"It will feel even better when I'm inside you." In.

"I'm going to make you scream." Out.

My whole body was shaking now; I could barely hold myself up. Every thought, every nerve center on my body was centered on that one glorious digit.

"Tell me you want me." In.

"God I want you Tom, I need you." I whimpered. Out.

"You'll have me darling." In. Grunt.

"Please Tom, please." Out.

"Soon love, soon." In. Groan.

His hand was moving faster over his cock and I could see him rolling his hips as he continued that same maddeningly slow pace on my body.

"Do you know what I'm going to do you?" Out.

Two fingers. In again as he let his length go and grasped the back of my neck firmly, bringing my eyes to his, his lips only centimeters from mine, the wet tip of his hardness brushing my inner thigh.

Out.

I'm going to fill you up." In.

"I'm going to feel huge and hot and hard inside you." Out.

"You are going to be so tight, like a vice around me." In.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you then?" He hooked his fingers, scraping against my walls as he dragged them out.

His eyes burned into mine and I let out a loud yelp as he pushed inside me, hard, fast with no warning or preamble. My body tried to adjust to the sudden invasion, my hips rolled against his, pulling him in deeper than I ever thought possible.

I arched my back as he started to pull out, whimpering at the gradual loss of him.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do." He grunted into my ear as he circled his hips, the tip of his cock still just inside me, keeping me just on this side of crazed. He slammed into me, so hard I was certain I could feel him in my stomach, hard enough that I was lifted off the counter for a moment.

"I'm going to fuck you. That's what I'm going to do." He pulled back again, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard your eyes will roll back in your head." In. Hard. Flesh slapping as his hands gripped my hips, moving me against him.

"I'm going to take you. Fast, hard and without mercy until there is no thought in that head of yours but me." Out, slowly, his breath running over my lips.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby, you will never think of another man again." In.

My head fell forward with the force of his thrust and I bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming at the blinding pleasure.

"Ouch." He chuckled, then groaned when I clenched tightly around him to foil his escape from my body.

He kissed me then, his hot tongue bursting forth into my mouth, raking over every inch.

"Mine." Muttered against my lips as he pushed himself forward again.

"Only mine." Dragging himself out so slowly.

"Ohhh God!" I cried out from the blissful agony. In.

"No, not God. Scream MY name darling." He leaned back, still buried to the hilt inside me and looked me over.

Out. As he looked down. I wanted to see where we were joined, wanted to see his thick hardness disappearing into me.

In.

"Tom! Oh bloody hell!" Out.

He laughed and stroked smoothly in and out of me for a few moments, grunting as he looked down between us and enjoyed the view.

"Tom, Tom, Tom." His name was a litany from my throat, brought forth with every hard thrust of his hips. I needed more, wanted everything and my aching body craved satisfaction.

"You feel so fucking good love. Tell me how good I feel inside you. Tell me how much you want me to keep fucking you."

"Yes, Tom yes, ahhh you feel incredible. God, so big, so hnnnggggg…" I lost my words as his head swooped down and he sucked hard at my nipple as I had so longed for him to do. "Don't stop, Tom, don't…God! Fuck me, please, please Tom."

He licked at my breasts for a few more moments, his hips never once ceasing their rhythm, before looking up at me with a wicked grin. I watched warily as he reached beside me and plucked a half melted piece of ice from a glass, popping it is his mouth before setting to work on my chest again.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed as he rolled the ice cube around my nipple before sucking at it, hard, his tongue flicking over the tip as I shuddered and squirmed. His hips still pounded against me and I felt overwhelmed, consumed with pleasure as he turned his attention to my other breast.

Using my hands as leverage I lifted my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, my head thrown back as I shamelessly pushed my breasts at him. I swiveled my hips and my nipple popped out of his mouth as he groaned, his cock twitching within me.

"Yes, oh yes darling, you love it don't you?" Another ice cube was between his fingers and he held it aloft, the freezing droplets landing and almost sizzling on my throat.

"Would you like me to make you cum now, my love?"

"Yes, Tom, oh yes, please, I'm so ready." I was whining, I didn't care. I felt droplets on my belly and gaped at him in horror as his free hand slipped between us, holding me open and exposing my clit to the…..

"Tom! Don't, what are you think….FUUUCCCKKKKKK!" I screamed as he brought the cube of ice down onto me, straight to that oversensitive bundle of nerves. Instantly I felt the orgasm build and explode as the freezing pressure mixed with the heated movements of his body. He thrust his hips harder than ever, slamming into be as I bucked and shuddered.

"Just like that, oh yes keep cumming for me." My walls pulsated around his throbbing length as I cried and screamed his name over and over. My vision went white and my eyes did indeed roll back in my head. My whole body was on fire and the stimulation between my legs was too much, I couldn't come down.

I scratched at his back as he thrust wildly, his hips slapping against my thighs, his head thrown back. The veins in his neck stood out sharply, his teeth clenched as he muttered under his breath.

"Fuck. Feels so good. So tight, God so wet."

The ice had melted, replaced by his thumb sliding over me, bringing me back to the brink.

"I'm fucking you so hard." He groaned as he felt me tighten around him again. "Oh, yes! Cum for me again, that's so hot, baby."

His thrusts became erratic and I knew he was close. I leaned into his ear, my words coming as pants.

"I'm so close Tom, so close. You feel so good." I moaned in his ear, reaching my hands into his jeans and grabbing his rear to encourage him. "Harder Tom, I want to feel you cum inside me, make me yours."

I felt him swell and jump within me, a roar escaping him as I felt him shoot himself against my walls, his hips grinding, his thumb pressing hard on my clit.

"That's it Tom, sooo good. I'm going to…ahhh!" My second orgasm pounded me against him, my limbs going stiff as I clamped hard around his spent length. My forehead rested against his for a moment as we caught our breath. His arms wrapped tightly around me as he pressed soft, languid kisses to my lips and jaw.

"Open your eyes, my love." His voice was back to its usual soft timbre, full of affection and awe. I opened my eyes and gazed at his beloved face.

There was no need to speak, our looks said it all, everything that had remained unsaid for so long. Everything was right where it should be.

"Gotcha." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me with such tenderness I thought my heart would burst.

Yes you do, I thought contently, yes you do.


End file.
